Un camino de glicinas
by luna-maga
Summary: Hermione sueña y se despierta desorientada. Sólo él sabe calmarla. One-shot. No soy buena haciendo el summary.


**Disclaimer: **este universo le pertenece a JK, la historia es mía.

* * *

_**Ella perdió las hojas del libro de la vida y para cuando se dio cuenta, aferraba entre las duras tapas sueños malogrados.**_

_**-¡Ey, niña! –le susurró el viento al oído-. ¿Esto es lo que buscas? –rió burlón como si fuera un destino inexorable.**_

_**-¡Dámelas! –exigió, enojada. No entendía porque estaba sola en el parque, si instantes atrás estaba en el cuarto de su pequeño hijo leyéndole una historia de hadas y dragones.**_

Hermione se despertó aturdida. _¿Qué fue eso?_ Paseó la mirada por la habitación con ojos pesados por el sueño y un pequeño escalofrío la recorrió. _¿Dónde estoy?_ La confusión no la abandonaba…

Una cama amplia con dosel de terciopelo rojo oscuro la cobijaba. Por el espacio entreabierto se filtraba la luz del sol. Asomó la cabeza y luego fue sacando el resto del cuerpo, despacio y con cautela. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta acostumbrarse a la intensa claridad de la mañana y finalmente se decidió a salir de la calidez del lecho y se aventuró en la espaciosa recámara. Miró todo como si fuera la primera vez, se acercó al tocador, se miró al espejo. Una exclamación escapó de sus labios rojos, _¿quién es esa persona que me mira desde el espejo?_ La espesa cabellera castaña tenía un mechón plateado y pequeñísimas arrugas alrededor de los ojos. Sus dedos recorrían, rápidos como aleteos de mariposa, cada parte de su rostro mientras sus ojos asombrados buscaban en su cuerpo más señales del paso del tiempo.

Asustada retrocedió y en su apuro tropezó con una mesita, logrando con ello tirar todo lo que se hallaba sobre ella: un delicado florero de cristal con una magnolia, unas fotos enmarcadas en una filigrana de madera de cerezo y un guardapelo de plata y pequeñas esmeraldas que en su interior guardaba un rizo de un rubio casi blanco y debajo la imagen de un pequeño de no más de 7 años. Ella tocó ese pelo y se estremeció…un nombre acudió a su mente…_Scorpius_. Y gritó, gritó, gritó hasta quedarse sin voz.

Draco la encontró hecha un ovillo en el suelo. La levantó delicadamente, la alzó en brazos y la llevó hacia la cama. La recostó sin dejar de abrazarla y se tendió junto a ella susurrando palabras que sólo ella escuchaba. Cuando los espasmos cedieron, giró su rostro y la besó, con infinita ternura, con infinita tristeza. La ayudó a vestirse, sin dejar de hablarle, ella le respondía con pequeños gestos de asentimiento mientras se secaba una lágrima solitaria con el dorso de la mano. Una vez que estuvieron listos bajaron por la amplia escalera de mármol que los condujo al salón donde una elfina los esperaba con el desayuno listo.

Hermione tomó su jugo de calabaza, mordisqueó una tostada, tal y como hacía en Hogwarts. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y su mirada se cruzó con la de su esposo. Ambos estaban recordando las mismas cosas.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo silenciosamente, ambos se levantaron a la vez y se tomaron de las manos y salieron al parque, un pequeño sendero de grava desembocaba en un fragante camino de glicinas. En ese camino, de la mano de Draco, podía recordar quién era ella y relegar, por un momento, a un rincón de su alma torturada el recuerdo de Scorpius, su único hijo, asesinado por Lucius Malfoy, que actuaba bajo la maldición Imperius.

Harry Potter nunca se pudo explicar en qué momento Rodolphus Lestrange burló la estrecha vigilancia que había alrededor de Hermione, Draco y su ahijado y que por extensión alcanzaba a Lucius y Narcisa. Nadie pudo imaginarse jamás el amor incondicional que ese hombre, otrora, arrogante, frío y ruin, sentía por su nieto. En cuanto salió del sopor provocado por la maldición y se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, apuntó la varita a su corazón y se lanzó un "Avada Kedavra".

Durante meses la comunidad mágica estuvo conmovida por la tragedia de los Malfoy.

Hermione soñaba todas las noches el mismo sueño y al día siguiente se despertaba desorientada. La mayoría de las veces, Draco estaba con ella y entonces el tránsito hacia la verdad era menos desgarrador. Otras, sucedía como un flasback producto de la adicción a algún alucinógeno. Tan jóvenes aún y con tantas marcas en la piel y el alma.

Y así fueron pasando los años, entre un amor más fuerte que las tempestades de la sinrazón y la esperanza en una magia más allá de la magia.

Y sucedió, un milagro castaño de ojos como plata bruñida, un regalo de los dioses a quienes permanecieron juntos contra viento y marea.

Allí estaban los tres, perdidos en un fragante camino de glicinas. Los tres y su amor, dueños del destino y del azar.

* * *

Clouzack: gracias por el review, te contesto, es un nuevo hijo con el pelo de Hermione y los ojos de Draco.

Cariños, Alex


End file.
